Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Street Edition
by D.J. Scott
Summary: ﻿In a time of great strife, the legendary inter dimensionalbeing known as Zordon, relocated to the city of Napanee Ontarioto establish a Command Center in his neverending struggleagainst evil. With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noblemaste


In a time of great strife, the legendary inter dimensional being known as Zordon, relocated to the city of Napanee Ontario to establish a Command Center in his never-ending struggle against evil.

With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out six extraordinary Young Adults and gave them the power to transform into an unstoppable fighting force.

In time of great need, the young heroes could now call upon colossal assault vehicles known as "Zords." The identity of the six remained a guarded secret.

That tradition remains unchanged to this very day.

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Street Edition**

The night was quiet, as the moon began to rise into the cool evening sky. Dan, Jess, Amanda, Broady, Dave and Dan's brother Don were in their cars, on the road to a party at the local Sports Bar. The first ones to arrive at the Party are Dan. and jess in their Pearl White 1958 Plymouth Fury. Next was Don in his Banana Yellow 1986 Chevy Chevette four door sedan. Broady arrives next in his Sun Yellow 2005 Mustang Grand Trismo. Finally Dave and Amanda arrive in Dave's 1971 Chevy Camero SS.

The group of five gets out of their vehicles and make their way into the party. They're lead by Dan and Don. As soon as they get inside, they head directly for the table in which they saw their friend Kyle.

"What's up Squeak" Dave says slapping Kyle on the back. "Nothing, who's all here" He replies "Me, Dan, Jess, Don, Amanda and some Broady guy" Dave replies to his question.

Dan. Interrupts the two and adds that he would Buy a round of Doctor Pepper's for the whole gang.

The waitress comes over to the table, and asked the group for there orders. Dan. quickly replies "Dr. Peppers." The waitress replies coming right up.

The D.J. takes request from the group as he starts to spin some new number one hits.

"I Believe God Will Guide Us to Victory" Broady says out of no where. "God Doesn't Exist" Don replies "Yes He Does" Broady Yells "Lets See How your God would Protect You Out Side" Don adds.

"Well then let's" Broady interrupts. " I'll meet you out their" Don says finally.

The two men make their way outside.

_Don grabs Broady by the shirt and starts pounding him in the face. Broady retaliates with a few blows of his own, as Dan flies out the door. Dan grabs his brother and pulls him off Broady while Dave grabs Broady. _

"Let Me Go Dan" Don says while struggling to get free. "Don't touch him" Dan says. "I won't" Don replies, "don't worry he won't have to" Broady says as he walks back to his Car.

Broady, speeds off leaving tire marks in the parking lot while swerving to the side. Dan, Don and Dave walk back in side and meet back up with their friends. Dan and Dave grab Jess and Amanda by their arms and lead them out onto the dance floor.

The song, "The Reason" By Hobistank begins to play.

Jess puts her arms around Dan's neck as he slowly runs his hands down her body landing on her hips. Jess then puts her head on Dan's shoulder as he pulls her in close. Dave and Amanda Follow their lead, as the song continues the four Nightshade Rangers dance in small ovals around the floor.

Dan tilt's Jess's head toward him and looks her in the eyes. "I love you" Dan says in a quiet voice. "I love you too," Jess says starting to kiss him passionately. Dave Looks into Amanda's eyes and kisses her as he picks her up into his arms.

Meanwhile somewhere out of town Zordon and Alpha watch the group, as they dance and have fun. As he watches, everyone except Don gets on the floor, when "S Club Party" By S Club 7 is playing. Kyle back flips in the middle of the floor. Dan spins Jess and pulls her in for a quick kiss, Dave follows Dan's lead. As the song comes to an end, two Drunks pull Jess and Amanda away from Dan and Dave.

"HANDS OFF PAL" Dan says to one of the drunks "Yea Hands off" Dave adds. "Come and Get Them Lover Boys" The drunk replies "All right" Dan says "If you insist" Dave Adds "Chris Spin that Stuff" Dan Yells

"Are You Ready?" By Devo Begins to play.

_Dave grabs one of the men and shoulder flips him onto his back. Dan then grabs the other and jump kicks' him in the mouth. Dave meanwhile lays the fists to the man he flipped and busts his nose. Dan flips down and sweeps the other onto his back. Two more guys jump in and start kicking Dan and Dave in the ribs. _

_Kyle and Don couldn't just sit on the side lines so they now jump in. Don grabs one of the other men and tosses him onto a table busting the table at the legs. Kyle throws one out the door and kicks him into the wall. Followed by a heel kick to the guy's head knocking him out cold. Meanwhile, in the Bar Dan and Dave grab two pool cues and they then hit the two men in the head knocking the men to the ground._

_The two men that started the fight push the girls away one then says "Here Take the fat pigs " "What did you say" Dan replies "you herd me" the man says. Dan super kicks him in the mouth shattering his jaw. Dan, Dave and Don throw the three disturbers out the door. "And don't come back" Don yells turning to go back inside._

MEANWHILE AT THE COMMAND CENTER

"I want them" Zordon says re watching the fight. "But Zordon they are not Teenagers" Alpha adds. "I know but they have good spirits and fight ready attitudes" he replies

"Which ones do you want" Alpha adds. "I want Dan, Dave, Kyle, Jess and Amanda" Zordon says looking at the group. "Teleport them her tomorrow, tonight Alpha lets rest" "Righty oh Zordon, I cannot believe the big day is almost here" Alpha says retiring to a room off the platform.

"Well guys, we better get going" Dan says standing up with his arms extended on the table.

The six young Adults go out to their respective cars and get in. Dan gets on the CB "Lets roll out people." "Got yea" Don replies. "Dido" Dave says, "Roger" Kyle finishes. Dan pulls out first, followed by Don then Dave and Amanda bringing up the rear is Kyle in his 1959 Cadillac Elderado Coupe.

The group breaks up and they drive off in separate directions at the corner of Center and Bridge. Dan and Jess get home and go into the master bedroom. Dave drops Amanda off at home and pulls off heading home, when he is passed by Don. Dave honks his horn. "Night Dude" He Yells. Dave finally arrives home and heads right in to bed. Amanda tells her room mate how much fun she had at the bar before she heads to bed. Don gets home to his one bedroom apartment, he then gets in to bed and falls fast asleep.

Kyle gets home to his small house and grabs a drink of water be fore going off to dream land.

We find our young couple at there home. Dan lights a couple candles and begins to set the table as Jess finishes preparing Dinner. Next the two begin to eat the extraordinary and wonderful meal. When out of nowhere Dan tells Jess that he was a very lucky man.

Jess sits down on the other side of the table and replies to Dan's remark by with a smile. She later clears the table and heads in to bed Dan joins her shortly.

Dan and Jess lay down, Dan then puts his arm around Jess as the couple falls to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Dan and Jess are awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. Dan gets up out of the king size telling Jess to go back to sleep. He walks out of the bedroom and into the family room, "Hold you horse" Dan says making his way to the phone.

Dan finally gets to the phone, he lifts the receiver and acknowledges the person on the other end.

"Hello" Dan says "Dan, It's Dave" Dave Replies. "Dude, It's 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday" Dan injects "Hey, I'm Up" Dave said in reaction to Dan's injection "What do you want, Dave" Dan replies? "Nothing, Just wanted to make sure you and Jess were still meeting with Amanda and me for lunch today" Dave injects "Yes, we will be there" Dan says to make Dave happy "well then, see you noonish" Dave adds "See yea then" Dan ends "Bye Dude" Dave finishes

Dan hangs up the phone and heads in for a shower. Jess joins him and cleans up while Dan shaves. Dan and Jess go into the Dressing room so they could decide what to wear. "I think I will wear Black slacks and a white dress shirt today" Dan as looking into his closet. "I think I will wear, white jeans and a Pink tank top, What do you think?" Jess implies.

Dave and Amanda meet up with Kyle on their way to Bubba's. He decides join them for lunch, the three arrive at Bubba's just as Dan and Jess are pulling in. Dan and Jess get out of the car, Dave, Amanda and Kyle greet them with hugs.

"Well" Dan asks "Shall? We go inside" Jess adds? **_BANG! _**"What was that" Jess says in fright? "It sounded like an EXPLOSION" Amanda adds "But, it came from otter space" Dan injects "Maybe, it was a comet" Kyle implies "That Loud, Please" Dave returns.

Suddenly the ground begins the crack, trees start to fall and cars explode. "Get down we are beginning to experience an earth quake" Dan yells to the group.

"Alpha, Sgt. Sludge, and his Sludge equipped Putty Patrollers known as Sludge Troopers Are heading to earth? We must teleport our Rangers here immediately, we must have then morph, before Sludge comes after us."Zordon says frantically

"Righty Oh Zordon, five young adults with attitude coming right up"Alpha says while pushing buttons on a large advanced keyboard.

Meanwhile, on the street outside the bar, Dan, Jess, Dave, Amanda and Kyle become broken down into colored beams of light. Dan-Black, Jess-Pink, Kyle-Blue, Amanda-Yellow and Dave-Red. The group flies across town they are re-molecularized inside an advanced building that Dan automatically recognizes.

"No Way, You Have got to be kidding" Dan says in excitement.

"Dave, Do you know where we are?"

"This is the Command Center" Dan continues.

"Im in, But where are you Zordon" Dan says

"I'm Glad to see you are enthusiastic" Zordon says appearing in his time warp.

"Gross, what are those things?" Jess asks Pointing at the Viewing globe

"Those are Sludge Trooper" Alpha adds

"Dan, Jess, Dave, Kyle and Amanda you have been chosen to become an elite team of Super heroes, known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, But so the man writing this story doesn't get sued, I will add Street Edition" Zordon implies

Dan, you are the Black Ranger-The Elephant

Jess, you are the Pink Ranger-The Ant

Kyle, you are the Blue Ranger-The Rhino

Amanda, you are the Yellow Ranger-The Lion

David, you are the Red Ranger-The Viper.

"Let's Do This then" Dan replies

"ITS MORPHIN TIME" Dave returns

"ELEPHANT" Dan Yells

"ANT" Jess follows

"RHINO" Kyle adds

"LION" Amanda returns

"VIPER" Dave Finishes

Blinding light fills the room, when it clears the group are standing in order, helmets off. The suits are designed Like the Suits From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie. The suits now have a few upgrades. On the boots there are now Triangles pointing down in the Rangers color and Chrome bracelets around the tops. The gloves have been accented the same way. The helmets also have been given new designs.

The Rangers Are Teleported to the Tim Horton's Construction Site to do battle with the Sludge Troopers.

"Let's Splatter these things" Black Says pulling his arm into a thrusting motion.

"Right on" Red Adds, sweep kicking one of the things to the ground.

_Pink lift kicks one in the chin, spending him hitting the ground. "EW, Gross" She says looking at her boot. Blue Runs and jumps into the air preforming with a flying BULLDOG smashing a sludge trooper into the ground Face first Splattering it into sludge. "Now that's what I'd call a squishy situation" He says standing up. Yellow and Black surround a Sludge Trooper, "Ground Pound" Yellow says looking over at Black. "I heard that" Black says nodding his head. Black sweep kicks the thing as Yellow Clotheslines the beast, and it spatters covering them in sludge. _

_Pink gets cornered, "Uh Oh" She mutters as she rolls out of the way. Next Black run jumps and pounds the two that had Pink cornered with a double Face Plant, they splatter covering him with even more Sludge. "I hope these suits are not Dry Clean Only" He injects giving some thumbs up._

"_Let's finish this" Red Says flipping up onto a pile of gravel. Followed by Pink, Black jumps up next, tailed by Yellow, finally joined by Blue._

_Black Grabs a large pole and hurls it strait down. "Timber" He says as in falls on the row of Slime Guys. The remaining things' Splatter into Sludge and coat the ground in their entrails._

"_All right, Rangers lets power down" Black says placing both hands on his Morpher. _

The other Rangers follow his lead. As quickly have they formed the suits were gone, revealing the young people underneath. "Let's get back" Dave says looking around. "Yea, we got to get home" Dan adds.

OCTOBER 31, 2006

"Beep, Beep" a sound goes off on the communicators.

"Go, ahead Zordon" Dan answers

"Rangers, take the night off and go out to have fun. Don't forget that you have built in costumes." Zordon's voice replies

"Zee, if we were to wear our power suits to night, would the three rules apply?"

"No, just be your self, but rule three is still in effect" Zordon replies.

"Thanks, Zee" Dan Adds

"Your Welcome Dan" Zordon injects

"Dan, Out" He Finishes

"ITS MORPHIN TIME" He says

"Elephant" Dan Yells

The Black Suit Forms on Dan and he teleports out of sight. Dan reappears inside the walls of B.J.'s Sports Bar. As he walks around the room, he notices that all the young ladies in the room are looking at him with hungry eyes. Dan surveys the room one more time before heading over to the bar.

"Man, The Ladies really Love you" Don says leaning beside the Black Ranger.

"I know"

"It's to bad that they don't know who you are"

"Really"

"I wish I could know who you are"

"Too bad for you Dude"

"I will be right Back" Black says walking toward Jess

Black walks up to jess and grabs her hand. "I want you, not just to night but every night" He says into her ear.

"I thought you were helping my mom to night" Dan injects

"I thought you were staying home"

"I was, but then I thought why waste Halloween"

"Let's Dance, Black Ranger"

"All right, My lady"

Jess is dressed up as cat-woman from the 2005 Movie. The two make there way to the floor as "Come on over" By Cristina Agulara begins to play.

Jess puts her arms around Black's neck as he places his hands on her hips. Jess then puts her head on Black's shoulder as he pulls her in close. The song continues the Black Ranger and Jess dance slowly around the floor.

Black tilt's his head toward her ear and recites the words. "I want you, not just tonight but every night" in a quiet voice. "And I you" Jess says placing her head back onto Black's shoulder.

Suddenly ten Slime Guys, appear in the Bar surrounding Black and Jess.

"Get Out of Here Jess"

"NO, I'm not leaving you"

"Just Go, I can handle this"

Jess runs out the door and gets into her car and speeds off. As she drives down the road, she contacts Dave, Amanda and Kyle on their Communicators.

"Dan's in trouble" Jess complains

"What, Where" Dave returns

Meanwhile at the bar "Its Party Time" Black says

_One of the_ Sludge Troopers_ Swings at Black, he ducks and sweep kicks' it causing it to hit the ground and splatters. Black then Jump kicks one, it spins in the air and splats as it hits the ground. The next one runs at Black and front drop kicks him in the chest knocking Black down. "Funny, Now try this one" Black standing Drop kicks it splattering its head._

_Black goes shot for shot with another, until out of nowhere six_

_more Appear. "Good More Victims" Black injects. One of the _Sludge Troopers_ Grab Black in a Full Nelson as one starts pounding his rips and stomach. _

_Don looks at the bartender and then back over at Black._

_Don then Downs his beer and slams the bottle on the bar top._

"_Damn, I'm up for a fight" he says walking onto the dance floor_

_Don grabs one of the_ Sludge Troopers_ In a Dragon Sleeper then hr drops to one knee splattering its head. He then hammer fists the one that has Black held. The Slime Guy releases Black and turns it's attention toward Don. Black Tells Don to hold him and Don replies I'll do you one better. Don then places the thing on his shoulders as Black jumps of a table the two perform the Doomsday Device and splatter the sucker all over the floor._

_The Slime Guys disappear and the bar is cleaned up. As if nothing happened. _

"_Thanks Man" Black says shaking Dons hand_

"_Don't Mention It" He Replies?_

"_Let Me Buy You a Drink" Black injects_

"_That Would Be Nice" Don Returns_

The two men walk over to the Bar and as he promised black orders Don a bottle of any beer he chose.

Meanwhile, up on his Saturn Base Sgt. Sludge looks over the Past battle Black had against his warriors. And how this young man that is not a Ranger helped The Black Ranger.

"Who was he" he asks him self?

"That Doesn't Matter, Next Time I will force him to fight alone" He adds to his thoughts

While At the Power Chamber alpha is pressing bottons

frantically.

"Alpha, we must recruit the sixth Ranger before the Sludge Army invades in two weeks time."

"Yes, but Zordon who could possibly make a good leader for this crack team of yours"

"We'll know when we find him"

BACK AT THE BAR

Don walks outside so that he can have a smoke. Black follows him out and stands beside him up against the wall.

"I, must thank you again"

"Hey, don't mention it, man, you Rangers protect us, I just wanted to return the favor"

"Well thanks, any way, Hey do you have the time"

"Yea, it's 9:30pm, why"

"No Reason"

"So, who do you report to, or are you just in a Halloween costume?"

"Well, I got to go, I have to hand in my fight report, so I can get paid"

"Get out of here, You get paid for this"

"Yep"

"I'll see you Later, Black"

"Dido"

Black places his hands at his sides, Black is broken down into a beam of black light, and is gone in a flash. The light fades out revealing Dan inside the walls of his large home. Jess is sitting in a leather recliner looking at the pictures they had took on their trip to London, As the Nightshade team.

"So, you're still alive, huh" Jess says looking up at Dan

"Yep, A little bruised but still alive"

"How did you manage that?"

"I had a little Help"

"Who?"

'My Brother"

"Well, now that you're home I can Get dinner started"

"I'll Help"

"Thank you Hun"

As the moon started to rise, Dave and Amanda are having a romantic dinner for two, when out of nowhere Dave asks Amanda to move in with him. Dave notices the shock on Amanda's face, and quickly adds that she does not have to she does not want to. Dave then gets up from the table and places a CD in the stereo and presses play. Instantly "Dreams" by Van Helen Begins to play.

"We both are former Nightshade Rangers, and if Dan and Jess can make a life out of their millions then why can't we" Dave says pulling Amanda onto the hard wood floor

"Dave, Hun, we don't even have a place to live in"

"Yes we do, I bought one"

"But how did you buy a house without me knowing"

"I bought a small two bedroom"

"Why a two, bed room"

"You never know when we might need it"

Sludge has made a weapon that should be able to take away

the Ranger's only means of communication with the Power Chamber and there means to Morph.

"Zordon and his little heroes will not defeat me, they will be in for the fight of their lives"

"But Sir, the last time Zordon fought you, you lost"

"Yes but, this time I will bring the goodness of Zordon to its breaking points"

"But, How?"

"By bringing Earth to its knees"

"But Sir, How will you do that with the Power Rangers in the way"

"I will Get the Power Rangers out of the way"

"How will you manage that Sir?"

"Just watch and see"

MEANWHILE AT THE POWER CHAMBER

"Crushed" By Rosette begins to play

Zordon is in a state of meditation as alpha rests his tired circuits. The power chamber is quiet and only lit by the light from Zordon's Time warp. The site is so peaceful that it hurts the Rangers heart to know that someday they will leave the safety of their mentor. On the viewing globe you can see a worm hole somewhere in space. Through that worm hole is Zordon and Alpha's Home planet A home that they one day wish to see again.

Zordon awakens and asks Alpha whether or not he had found the person to be the Green Ranger.

"Zordon what is troubling you"

"Nothing really Alpha, I just feel like the Earth and the Rangers are in great Danger"

"What Kind of Danger Zordon"

"Alpha, teleport Don Bradshaw here immediately"

"Dan's Brother, But why?"

"He is our Green Ranger"

BACK AT DON'S

"Larger Then Life" By BSB begins to play

Don is siting in his Kitchen having a drink of milk. The decor of his home is very wrestling centered. Don walks into his large family room and takes a seat in his recliner.

"What a night, I wish I knew who that black ranger was"

_Suddenly Don is broken down into a Green beam of light. He flies across town passing by places like Town hall, and even Dan's. Don is _re-molecularized inside an advanced building.

"What the Hell"

"I see that you are shocked"

"What am I doing here, Where is here?"

"This is the Power Chamber, Home Base for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Street Edition)"

"Good, maybe you can help me, Who is the Black Ranger"

MEANWHILE AT THE RIVER VIEW CEMETERY

"Nice night for a ghost hunt, eh Dave"

"Yea Dan it is"

FLASH

A small Army of Sludge Troopers Appear in the cemetery

_Dave lift kicks one of the beats but it catches his foot. Dave follows The counter up with a jumping spin kick sending the Sludge Trooper to the ground rolling. _

_Meanwhile Dan is being held by one as another body punches him in the gut._

"_There is to many of them we have to morph." Dan Yells _

"_ITS MORPHIN TIME" Dave says as him and Dan grab their Morphers_

"_Elephant" Dan says_

"_Viper" Dave adds_

Blinding light fills the area, when it clears the two are standing in order, suits on and in fighting stances.

MEANWHILE AT THE POWER CHAMBER

"Donny, I have chosen you to be the leader of the power team" "Why?" "You are brave and bold, and if you except all your Questions will be answered" "I'll do it" "Sgt. Sludge has sent down Sludge Troopers, The Black and Red Rangers are already fighting them, They will need your Help" "Where Are They" "The River View Cemetery" "ITS MORPHIN TIME" Don says putting his gold Morpher in front of him. "DRAGON"

The Green suit forms on Don, The suit is movie based, but the helmet is designed similar to Dragon Zord's but with my own twist, The shield on the chest is gold with like its predecessor a large Diamond at the bottom into the center.

Green teleports over to the cemetery to join in the fight. As he arrives, he is amazed by the skills of his new team mates.

"Zordon said you guys could use some help"

"Yea, we could thank you" Black replies

"Here is the fight plan, "Red you take those three over there." "Black you take those three in front of you."

"I'll take the three behind me, ready BREAK"

_Green turns around and side kicks one of his three in the chest knocking him backwards. "These things are strong" he says looking over at Black._

_Black wheel kicks one in the face sending him spinning into the ground with a powerful thud, the creature splatters into sludge. _

_Meanwhile, Red has pulled out his weapon, red jumps in the air executing a diving spear, has he drills the Trooper it splatters violently. _

_Green has defeated the other two that he had been fighting. He runs over and picks one of the remaining two onto his shoulders. Black Power jumps into the air, he then scissors his legs. He lands a flying wheel kick on the chest of the trooper slamming it to the ground._

_The force of the hit is strong enough to splatter it and the other trooper._

"Good Work, let's get back to the Power Chamber" "Wait, Green, who are you?" "I could ask you the same question Black" "Hey, hey, hey let's just get back to The Power Chamber, we can reveal our Identities there" "Good Point Red"

While at the Power Camber, Zordon has informed the other Rangers to Morph and teleport to the power chamber. Not long after he had finished talking Ant, Lioness and Rhino teleport into the command center.

Not two minutes later Elephant, Viper and Dragon arrive Laughing and carrying on about their team work in the last fight.

"Zordon, what was the emergency" Ant asks

"Him" he replies turning his attention to the Green Ranger"

"He is one good ranger" Viper implies

"DRAGON, it is now the time to reveal who you really are"

"Got it"

Green releases two clips on the side of his helmet allowing him to remove it. He then takes the helmet by lifting up the back while pulling out on the front. When the helmet is fully off the Rangers body language shows that they are shocked to see that their leader is Don.

"Hey, Rangers I hope I am welcome"

"Viper Your turn" Zordon inquires

Red removes his helmet the same way as Don revealing Dave beneath.

"Dave?" Don says looking shocked

"Hell yea your welcome" Dave says shaking Don's hand

"Lioness, your next" Zordon injects

Yellow removes her helmet the same way as Dave revealing Amanda beneath.

"Amanda?" Don injects

"I would be honored to have you lead us"

"Rhino, Your up" Zordon injects

Blue removes his helmet the same way as Amanda revealing Kyle beneath.

"Squeak, awesome"

"Let's pump up the power" Kyle says

"Ant Your turn" Zordon inquires

Pink removes her helmet the same way as Dave revealing Jess beneath.

"Jessica, Cool"

"Hey Donny, my friend"

"Elephant, Your up" Zordon injects

Black Removes his helmet the same way as Dave revealing Dan beneath.

"Dan, I knew it, some how I knew it"

"Welcome to the team Bro"

Don and Dan then share a Brotherly hug in the middle of the Power Chamber.

The loud sound of a siren goes off, interrupting the groups touching moments.

"What's Going on" Dan asks?

"Sludge's Plot is taking shape, he is requesting that you all look at the viewing globe" Zordon Replies.

The now six Rangers turn their attention toward the viewing globe. As they look at sludge standing inside of a home that Dan and Don recognize.

"Power Rangers, I believe that these to humans are family members of two of you" Sludge says holding Dan and Dons mom up by the back of her neck.

"He's Got our Parents" Dan yells "Honey, calm Down" "NO JESS, I WON'T" "That is my mom in his hand"

"Bro, we need a plan to make sure Mom and Dad don't Get hurt"

"You know what, While you guys think of a plan, I'll be fighting for our Parents Donald" "ITS MORPHIN TIME" Dan Yells

"Elephant" he says putting his Morpher in front of him

The Black Suit Forms on Dan he then teleports Over to the home of Mr. And Mrs. Bradshaw.

Black arrives at his parents home, it is a two bedroom mid-sized house, with hard wood floors in all rooms but the family room. Sludge looks at The Black Ranger and drops Mrs. Bradshaw to he ground. Black walks through the ruble of the broken wall. Sludge then starts walking toward The Black Ranger spinning his staff quickly.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bradshaw are you all right" He asks

"We are fine, teach this guy a lesson in respect" Mr. Bradshaw replies. "Don't Worry I will" He says back? "Dad" black says under his breath

While Dan is fighting for his life, the other rangers and Zordon watch with great concern. The power chamber is silent with only the sound of Dan being decimated by this great threat.

"Dan is going to get hurt, screw the plan my family needs my help" "I'm with Don, I need to help my future family" Jess injects "I'm with them" Dave says "The Same here" Amanda Adds

"Well Zordon, I need to be where the action is" Kyle adds

"If, you must go, Let the Powers protect you" Zordon replies

"Please Be Careful Rangers" Alpha Adds "ITS MORPHIN TIME" don yells

The Rangers all put their Morphers in front of them

"Dragon" Don Yells

"ANT" Jess follows

"RHINO" Kyle adds

"LION" Amanda returns

"VIPER" Dave Finishes

The suits form on the rangers and the remaining Rangers Teleport out of the Power Chamber.

As they arrive at the home of Don's mom and dad, they find Dan in a heated battle with Sludge. Sludge has called on the assistance of a dark creature Named Keg-lore to keep the other Rangers busy. Keg-lore looks like a Black knight, fully equipt with a sword that can grow in size and strength.

_Black draws his staff like weapon and starts fighting with Sludge. He swigs the staff like a bat cracking Sludge in the chest. Sludge then Down slashes his staff catching Black in the face. Black spins hitting the ground with a powerful thud. Sludge then places his staff on Black's throat and declares that he has won. "Ha, Ha, you can't beat me. What's that you feel weak, The more you fight me alone the more of your power I absorb."_

_Just then Mr. Bradshaw hits Sludge in the back. Sludge reacts and slaps him sending him flying into a wall. "Dad" black yells rolling out from beneath Sludge's staff. "You know what, you take my powers but nobody and I mean nobody places their hands on my family" Dan says grabbing sludge by the throat._

_The other Rangers are currently fighting Keg-lore and they are fairing pretty well. Green calls on his saber and starts going one on one with this monster. As the others take on the sludge troopers. He slashes Keg-lore across the chest wounding him. Keg-lore returns the shot with one of his own. Keg-lore upper cuts Don sending him flying into a telephone pole._

_Pink kicks' Keg-lore's sword out of his hand she then tornado kicks him in the face making him spin. As he turns around Red lift kicks him in the gut, Keg-lore bends over and Red delivers a stone cold stunner knocking him off his feet._

_Blue Then picks Keg-lore up onto his feet, Blue then jumps into the air. But Keg-lore refreshes and grabs Blue with one hand and throws him into the ground with bone breaking force._

"_I have had enough of this, you little power punks, have met your match" The ground begins to shake and suddenly Keg-lore grows to be the size of the Clock Tower on John Street._

_Dan and Sludge have put their weapons away and have begun fighting hand to hand. Black grabs Sludge by the leg and trips him but he counters flipping onto his feet. Sludge then spin kicks' Black sending him once again onto his back._

"Never Surrender" By Lion Begins to play

_Black springs back to his feet, "Bring it on" Black starts pounding Sludge in his chest with boxing like body punches at high speed. He then upper cuts Sludge sending him to the ground on his back. Black now kneels down beside sludge and starts feeding the fists right to his face. "This is for my mom" CRACK one hard punch lands on Sludge's face. "This is for my Dad" Another one hits. Black stands back up and steps over top of sludge's head "And This is for the town Of Napanee and the world" SLAM Black stomps down onto Sludge's Face. _

_Black runs over to where his parents are laying and helps his dad to his feet. "Are you ok sir" Black asks? "I'm fine, and thank you" "Your Welcome" _

"_Watch Out" His Mom Yells. Black turns around he is met by Sludge's Staff CRACK Black is hit hard enough he is sent flying outside onto the lawn. _

"Dan" Jess yells

Jess runs over to her man's side and lifts his head up "Dan, can you hear me"

The Black ranger did not respond to the Pink Rangers cries. The Pink, looks up to see Sludge laughing. "Tell the Black Ranger to enjoy his Powers While he has them, when he wakes up . . . If he wakes up"

FLASH

Sludge was gone in a flash, and Jess tries once more to get Dan to wake up.

_Don Calls for the Zords by lifting his hand into the air. "We need our Animal-Zords Now" He yells._

_The Six Zords come out of their Respective hiding places. The Dragon looks like RoboZilla and comes out of the water of the Napanee River. The Ant Zord comes out of a Giant Ant hill. The Rhino comes out of a Large Cave. The Elephant Runs out of a Large Desert, The Lioness then runs out of the jungle, Followed by the Viper that came up out of a man hole._

_The Elephant walks right over to Dan and nudges him in the side. The Zord then picks his piolet up with his trunk and places him in side for safety. Dan soon wakes up and takes the controls._

_The Zords then come together into a machine that looks like a tank. The Dragon Zord is on it's own as the other Rangers Start basting lazar fire the Dragon Morphs into a Giant Version of the Green Ranger and slips into the Tank like armor. "All right, Guys Lets Finish This" green says "All Blasters to full power" Pink Returns._

_ZIP . . . BANK!_

_Keg-lore falls to the Ground and then disappears._

The Rangers Teleport Back to the Command Center there they get Congratulated from Zordon for their good team work.

"Zordon, May we go and celebrate our First Victory at B.J.'s please" Dan asks. "Yes You may Go" "Thanks"

The Rangers un-morph and head toward. The bar when over the Radio "The Power Rangers Theme" Begins to play while announcement is being broadcasted.

"Our own local power Ranger Saved the Day tonight at the home of Napanee's own million Dollar Mom and Dad, B.J.'s Sports Bar is having a celebration and hoping that The Rangers will be somewhere in Attendance"

"Your Damn Right We'll be there" Dan says getting out off his car "Let's go guys our unknowing fans await" Jess adds.

"Crushed" By Rosette Begins to play

Dan and Dave grab Jess and Amanda by their arms and lead

Them into the middle of the crowd. Jess and Amanda start doing some hip hop dancing, Dan, Don, Dave and Kyle join the girls and at the same time all the boys do back flips in the middle of a crowd two hundred or so people in size. The six now Mighty Morphin Power Rangers sit at a table for six and Order some drinks.

Suddenly Everyone heads outside for a Fireworks show while "Never Surrender" By Lion begins to play on loud Speakers. "On Behalf of Napanee and the world Thank you Power Rangers, whoever you are" Chris says into a microphone.

Fireworks soon go off Spelling out the phrase "Thank You Power Rangers in the sky" with the Six Helmets around it.

"Yea" Says Dan

"Woo" Dave adds

**BANG!**

The Rangers Look toward the Power Chamber Only to see Fire and Smoke filling the air.


End file.
